


The King is our Weasley

by Average00student



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Ron Weasley is Our King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Average00student/pseuds/Average00student
Summary: 5th Year AU: During the Ravenclaw/Gryffinddor Quidditch Match, Harry and Hermione don't get Hagrid's request to leave the game and see Grawp. Witness the reactions that could've been if Ron's two best friends witness him overcoming his doubts and walking out as the Quidditch King.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The King is our Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a story if I'm going to have an account. Anyways here is my take on what would've happen if Harry and Hermione had witnessed Ron play his game against Ravenclaw during the fifth year, instead of seeing Grawp. Everything that is in italics is copied from the book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related is owned by J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money off it.

_The final match of the Quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, was to take place on the last weekend of May. Although Slytherin had been narrowly defeated by Hufflepuff in their last match, Gryffindor were not daring to hope for victory, due mainly (though of course nobody said it to him) to Ron's abysmal goal-keeping record. He, however, seemed to have found a new optimism._

" _I mean, I can't get any worse, can I?" he told Harry and Hermione grimly over breakfast on the morning of the match. "Nothing to lose now, is there?"_

"Ron don't talk like that!" Hermione exclaimed, stopping midway from pouring pumpkin juice into her goblet. "I know you can do it Ron, you just have to believe in yourself and don't let your nerves take over."

Ron just groaned in response, Hermione gave a defeated look, she just never couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Hermione's right Ron," Harry said after finishing his meal. "I know you can be a great Keeper."

The comment from Harry didn't seem to help Ron with his confidence issues. "You're barking, you know that? You saw that last game against Hufflepuff, we could've won if I wasn't rubbish. Joining the team was the worst mistake I've ever made." He said this with a mixture of sadness and anger coming from his voice.

Hermione took a leap, and placed a hand on his shoulder and she can already feel her heart beating fast just from a simple touch. "I know you can, if you believe you can, then you can. Please don't talk down on yourself, I may not care much about Quidditch but I don't like seeing you act this way." she said softly with a concerned expression on her face.

"I'll try." Ron caved in, earning a small smile from Hermione. "I just hope that pug Pansy doesn't start singing Weasley is our King. But they probably will." he added gloomily.

"Ron you're a chess master, and they've done the same thing twice now, and you know they're going to do it a third time. Surely you can get yourself out of check if you make the right move." Harry explained hoping using chess will help Ron overcome the clutches that is the song 'Weasley is our King'. Even though he nodded in response, Harry can tell by the look in his eye, he was coming up with a way to defeat the song, along with his nerves. Harry noticed Neville, along with Dean and Seamus, talking with a bunch of third and fourth years. Hopefully it was something, a plan to get rid of Umbridge or Slytherins. Either one will please Harry anyways.

Angelina Johnson approached the table and turned her attention to Ron, "We have to get to the Quidditch Pitch right now." she then added in a commanding tone, "I know you can do it Ron. I know you have that Weasley talent hidden beneath you! You have kept it locked away and now's the perfect time to unleash it! You better shut those Slytherins up once and for all!" Ron then got up and had a look of confidence and determination coming from his blue eyes.

"Aye aye Captain!" Ron said boldly, earning a nod of approval from Angelina, Harry tried his hardest not to laugh knowing he taught him that muggle saying. The Keeper and Chaser were on their way to the pitch, but Hermione had other plans as she got up and stopped Ron for a moment and pulled him into a hug.

"I believe in you Ron" she said softly, and before she can give him a good luck kiss, Ron beat her to the punch and pressed his lips on the left side of her cheek. Leaving Hermione face flushing due to confusion.

"Maybe I'll do better if we switched it around. Good luck to me indeed." And with that he made his way to the pitch, missing the huge smile plastered on Hermione's face.

Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall, hoping that Ron pulls an upset and surprises everyone in the crowd today.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you said you believed in him?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I do!" Hermione defended. "But you know how Ron is. He'll make it seem like he's fine but the doubts will overtake his mind and he'll second guess himself."

"He'll be fine Hermione. I know how Ron's mind operates, when you push him too far he'll stop second guessing himself and just go for it. He's done it numerous times, and I'm sure it applies to Quidditch as well." Harry reassures.

"I know he's a great Keeper." Hermione added.

"Have you seen him play a good game?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but Ginny told me how when he was six, Bill used his Keeper skills for practice, and she said that even a great Chaser like Bill had a hard time playing against a six year old Ron."

"Even Charlie thinks Ron is a great Keeper." Hermione continued, "Ginny said that Charlie would always want Ron on his team when they played Quidditch during the summer, and whenever he didn't get him, he'd complain that they took his 'secret weapon'." Hermione said with a grin on her face. Harry could tell that she loved to know what the Weasley's were like before she met them. From her love of learning to her love of the Weasley's to her love of Ron himself, Hermione always appreciates a good Weasley history lesson.

"What about Fred and George?" Harry asked, intentionally skipping Percy.

"Like they would ever give Ron a compliment like it's a casual everyday thing." Hermione said, sounding like it rubs her the wrong way how Fred and George treat Ron.

"You're right. It was dumb of me to ask." Harry said.

" _You know," said Hermione, as she and Harry walked down to the pitch a little later in the midst of a very excitable crowd, "I think Ron might do better without Fred and George around. They never exactly gave him a lot of confidence."_

_Luna Lovegood overtook them with what appeared to be a live eagle perched on top of her head._

" _Oh, gosh, I forgot!" said Hermione, watching the eagle flapping its wings as Luna walked serenely past a group of cackling and pointing Slytherins. "Cho will be playing, won't she?"_

_Harry, who had not forgotten this, merely grunted._

_They found seats in the topmost row of the stands. It was a fine, ckar day; Ron could not wish for better, and Harry found himself hoping against hope that Ron would not give the Slytherins cause for more rousing choruses of 'Weasley is our King'._

_Lee Jordan, who had been very dispirited since Fred and George had left, was commentating as usual. As the teams zoomed out on to the pitch he named the players with something less than his usual gusto._

" _... Bradley ... Davies ... Chang," Lee said, and Harry felt his stomach perform, less of a back flip, more a feeble lurch as Cho walked out onto the pitch, her shiny black hair rippling in the slight breeze. He was not sure what he wanted to happen any more, except that he could not stand any more rows. Even the sight of her chatting animatedly to Roger Davies as they prepared to mount their brooms caused him only a slight twinge of jealousy._

" _And they're off!" said Lee. "And Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well ... he's going straight for goal! He's going to shoot—and—and—" Lee swore very loudly. "And he's scored."_

_Harry and Hermione groaned with the rest of the Gryffindors. Predictably, horribly the Slytherins on the other side of the stands began to sing:_

" _Weasley cannot save a thing_

_He cannot block a single ring"_

As Slytherin continued to sing, the Quaffle was in possession of Katie Bell. As she tried to toss it to Spinnet, Bradley intercepted it and grabbed the Quaffle with his right hand and started making his way towards the goalposts.

"Bradley is looking to make another score for Ravenclaw, Kirke has just hit a bludger his way and… Bradley narrowly dodges. He now has his sight set on the hoops protected by Weasley..." said Lee.

Harry could tell that Bradley was going to shoot into the right goalpost, but he was trying to make it look like he was going to shoot left just to confuse Ron. Hopefully he will see this as well.

Ron was on his Cleansweep Eleven, with the wind hitting face as he saw Bradley approaching him. He already missed one shot, he can't repeat the same mistake a second time in a row. He keeps telling himself he thinks he can. It keeps repeating in his head like a lesson from Flitwick. He thinks about the words of encouragement from his fellow Gryffindors before the match even started.

"I know you can do it Ron…."

"I know you can be a great Keeper…."

"I know you have that Weasley talent hidden beneath you…."

"I believe in you Ron…."

He knows he can do it. He won't let a bunch of Slytherins or his insecurities get the best of him this time. Not for him, but for the people around him.

"Bradley is in front of Weasley, he throws the Quaffle and…. Weasley catches the Quaffle and tosses it to Johnson!" Lee exclaimed.

Harry, Hermione and the rest of Gryffindors cheered as Ron stopped the Quaffle from going into the hoop. The Slytherins still sang 'Weasley is Our King', but it wasn't as loud as before. Ron threw it to Angelina after she complimented him on his save and avoided everything in her path. She shot and she scored, making the game 10–10.

"Chambers has the Quaffle in his possession." said Lee. "Chambers dodges a bludger, now he dodges Spinnet, and he pushes Johnson away. He's going to shoot into the hoop… and another amazing save from Weasley!"

"He's doing it, Harry! He's doing it!" Hermione cheered.

The game continued for another twenty minutes, and the score was 50–20, with Gryffindor in the lead. Harry noticed that the Slytherin were still singing, but the more Ron blocked, the less people from Slytherin sang.

As Ron blocked another goal from Davies, Harry noticed that Neville, Dean, and Seamus got up from their seats. They instructed a bunch of third and fourth years to get up from their seats too.

"Alright everyone, just like we practiced" said Neville. "Three…..two…...one!"

"Weasley is our King,

Weasley is our King,

He didn't let the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our King,

Weasley can save anything,

He never leaves a single ring,

That's why Gryffindors all sing:

Weasley is our King."

Harry and Hermione were looking in amazement as the seventh and sixth years joined in to sing the song. The Slytherins jingle was completely drowned out by the Gryffindors. The second years joined in but the first years remained silent.

"Anyone who doesn't sing this song will get detention for a week!" Hermione shouted, hoping that the first years would join in. It seemed to have work because they did it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Already abusing your power Hermione?" Harry said jokingly.

"It's for a good cause." Hermione explained. She looked back at the field and saw Ron block another Quaffle, punching it with his right fist. Hermioned beamed at his actions. "Oh Harry, look at him up there, he's doing such a great job! Come on Ron, win us the Quidditch Cup!"

Harry watched Hermione cheering for Ron in amusement. He has never seen her excited when it came to anything that didn't involve books or assignments. Maybe she's finally gotten into the spirit of Quidditch, or is interested in how the team plays in their assigned position, especially the Keeper position….

"You're doing great Ron!" Hermione screamed in excitement. Ron noticed her and gave her a wink, which had caused Hermione to giggle in a way Harry's never heard come out of her mouth. Who'd ever thought Hermione Granger was capable of giggling?

"At winning your heart." muttered Harry, snickering at his joke.

"What has got you snickering Harry?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Harry responded, although he is pretty much convinced that she might've heard him.

50 minutes into the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game and Gryffindor were still in the lead with 140–60. The Slytherins were silent, realizing that their song no longer could sabotage Ron's Keeper skills.

"KEEP SINGING GRYFFINDOR!" Lee yelled into his mic. "Remind the whole world that Ron Weasley is indeed your king!" Ron blocked another shot from Chambers and the lions roared with excitement.

The Gryffindors kept singing 'Weasley is our King' every time Ron managed to save a goal. Once Harry and Hermione knew the lyrics, they joined in as well, supporting King Weasley himself. Although he knew why, Harry could tell Hermione hadn't mastered the lyrics yet, it seemed she kept replacing the word 'our' in the song with the word 'my'.

It wasn't only the Gryffindors singing, a lot of Hufflepuff students joined in as well. No Ravenclaws were singing, except for Luna Lovegood, who was easy to spot thanks to the live eagle on her head. Although she did receive some nasty looks from the other Ravenclaws.

The score was now 160–70 once the game entered the one hour mark. Ron wasn't the only Weasley doing great, Harry noticed that Ginny was throwing Cho off her balance, and misleading her into thinking she saw the snitch.

"And it seems both Weasley and Chang have spotted the snitch. It's anyone's game now." Lee said.

Ten minutes after Ginny and Cho both saw the snitch and were in pursuit of it. Gryffindor managed to score three more goals, meanwhile Ravenclaw only scored one goal.

"Both Weasley and Chang are diving for the snitch. They are both heading into the ground-" said Lee. Harry watched both girls dive for the snitch, but Ginny Weasley pulled off one of the most impressive Wronski Feints he had ever seen. Cho managed to save herself, but she still skidded on the ground. Harry was laughing at the scene.

"Holy. Sh-" said Lee.

"MR. JORDAN!" said McGonagall glaring at Jordan Lee. "Please keep your words of profanity away from the mic!"

"Sorry Professor, but you have to admit, that was an impressive move from Weasley." Lee explained.

"It was an impressive technique from Ms. Weasley" McGonagall admitted.

Two minutes passed and Katie Bell managed to get a goal through the Ravenclaw Keeper. Harry and Hermione noticed that Ginny caught the snitch under Cho's nose once Katie scored. The Gryffindors cheered, still singing 'Weasley is our King'.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP WITH AN IMPRESSIVE SCORE OF 350-80!" exclaimed Lee. "We may have lost two Weasleys, but we gained another two and we couldn't be any happier. Don't tell Fred and George I said that." He chuckled nervously.

As the players from both teams flew down and dismounted their brooms, they proceeded to shake every opponent's hand, while muttering 'good game' to each other. Angelina Johnson, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was handed the Quidditch Cup by Professor McGonagall herself, as happy tears streamed down Angelina's face. Although Harry wanted to congratulate the team, there was only one person he wanted to see personally.

But before he could, Hermione beat him to the punch and ran towards Ron launching herself at him, throwing both arms around his neck. Thankfully, Ron managed to catch her weight and responded by lifting her off the ground, and spinning her around as she squealed in excitement.

"You were amazing Ron! I knew you could do it!" Before Ron could even say 'thanks', Hermione got on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry saw the same puzzle look Ron got the last time Hermione did this to him.

"I… well…. thank you Hermione, it means a lot coming from you." Ron said, and pulled Hermione into another hug.

Harry caught sight of Chang who threw her Comet 260 on the ground as if she was trying to murder it, and proceeded to throw a temper tantrum. Luckily, Michael Corner came by trying to calm her down. Harry was glad that Cho and him weren't talking to each other anymore or else he would have been the one that had to do it.

Ginny approached the trio and Harry watched Ginny and Ron give each other the fiercest hug he had ever seen from the two siblings. Harry proceeded to clap Ron on the back, as Angelina approached Ron with the cup in her hands and handed it to Ron.

"I knew you could do it Ron Weasley. Which is why I feel that you should hold this trophy more than anyone. I am so proud of you." said Angelina with a look of appreciation etched on her face.

'Thank you, all of you." Ron said with the cup in left hand and his right arm around Hermione's shoulder. He looked at everyone that was around. "Thank you. For believing in me and for not giving up on me."

Before anyone could say anything, Ron was hoisted up by Neville and Seamus and the rest of the Gryffindors joined in.

"Weasley is our King,

Weasley is our King,

He didn't let the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our King…"

Harry, and Ginny laughed at the scene of Ron getting carried away by his fans. Angelina left to go change out of her Quidditch robes and Hermione scowled as she saw some girls getting handsy with Ron's backside.

"Now now peasants, please lead your king to his royal showers." Ron joked with the Gryffindors still singing.

Michael Corner approaches Ginny, looking irate. "Ginny Weasley, I thought I told you to throw the game so Ravenclaw could win. Now look what you've done." he pointed at Cho, who was on her knees looking defeated.

Ginny looked like she had enough and proceeded to round on Corner. "Look Michael, you should know how much I care about Quidditch. Of course I'm not going to throw a game to please your house."

"That makes you a terrible girlfriend you know?" Michael said

"No it doesn't." Ginny gritted her teeth, and clenched her fist. Trying her hardest to not lose Gryffindor some house points. "That makes you a terrible boyfriend! I have always supported you, and yet you complain when it comes to supporting me!" she yelled.

"What are you trying to say?" said Michael confused.

"I'm saying that it's over Michael, now leave before I hex you!" Ginny threatened, and Michael left the scene to approach Cho. Harry and Hermione were silent the whole time as the scene unfolded. Harry was happy to see Ginny got rid of the git Michael. Maybe because, like Ron, he saw that he wasn't good for her.

"You were amazing as well Ginny." Hermione said, trying to brighten up her mood.

Harry decided to praise Ginny as well, "Yeah you were brilliant today. That might've been the best Wronski Feint I've ever seen anyone pull off."

"Thanks Harry…. and Hermione." Ginny blushed, "Well I'm off to the changing room, see you at the victory party in the Common Room." she walked away from both Harry and Hermione.

The duo were on their way to the aftergame party when they heard a hoarse voice that sounded like Hagrid calling near the exit of the pitch. As both Harry and Hermione followed the voice their theory was confirmed.

Hagrid waved for them "Harry, Hermione, how yeh doin'?" He asked

"We're fine." they said in unison.

"Grea'. How's Ron?" Hagrid said.

"He's doing fine now that he has won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor and did a great job at it." Hermione said.

"Really?! Blimey that's grea'. Let him know I am proud of him when yer see him." he responded

Harry wanted to get back on the subject and told Hagrid what he called them here for. He said that he needed to discuss something important with them, but it would have to be after curfew and they needed to bring the invisibility cloak. Both Hermione and Harry agreed and were going to tell Ron after his celebrations from his fellow Gryffindors.

As the best friends were on the way to the Quidditch party, Harry couldn't help but ask Hermione, "So I noticed you kept saying 'Weasley is my King."

Hermione's face turned red the second Harry said that. She looked at him with the same face she has whenever she breaks the rules. "Well…. I mean…"

Harry barked out a laugh seeing Hermione's face. "Don't worry I think I was the only one that heard you."

"Thank Merlin," said Hermione, looking relieved. "Come on let's go meet our favorite redhead."

"You mean _my_ favorite redhead." Harry added, chuckling.

"Back off Harry James Potter! He's mine!" Hermione warned and the both of them just started laughing even harder.

As they approached the Fat Lady and said the password, the portrait opened and both teenagers were met with cheering and loud music blasting from the Common Room and a bunch of students shouting 'KING WEASLEY' from the top of their lungs.

Harry saw the star of the show himself in the center of the room, Ron Weasley who was still wearing his Quidditch robes and his protection gear, holding the Quidditch Cup. The Gryffindors were so excited with the victory that they didn't want to put Ron down until he came into the Common Room.

Once Ron's eyes caught the two people he had been waiting to see, he made his way to them, handing the Quidditch Cup to Spinnet and started fighting the waves of students who were clapping his back. Once he reached Harry and Hermione, he hugged them both and they returned it back, Harry decided to comment on Ron's current condition.

"Mate, you're sweating." he pointed out.

"Yeah I know, I was dancing for a bit. Hopefully the cleansing charm is still holding up, they didn't take me to the showers." Ron explained. The trio decided to find a spot in the corner where they couldn't be heard from anyone at the party. Harry told Ron that they had to sneak out to see Hagrid after curfew for something important and that Hagrid was proud of him for winning, which did make the redhead smile. Ron also agreed to do it, hopefully whatever it was, it would help be the key to stop the nightmares Harry's been having.

As they finished talking, they decided to drink some butterbeer and celebrate with the rest of the Gryffindors. Hermione had pulled out her wand and told Ron to give her the helmet on his head.

"Why?" Ron asked, confused by the request.

"You'll see." Hermione said as Ron handed the helmet. Both boys saw her point her wand at the helmet and muttered a spell that they were both unfamiliar with. Ron gasped as Hermione transfigured the helmet into a silver crown, with the words 'WEASLEY' labeled in the center of it.

"A King must always wear his crown." Hermione explained as she put on the crown on his head, and it was a perfect fit.

"And you know a king must always have his queen." Ron added. Before Hermione could make out what he said, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly. Hermione melted and put her arms around his neck. A bunch of Gryffindors noticed this, whooping and cheering. Harry muttered 'finally' under his breath.

As they broke a part to breathe, their foreheads connected, with the two lovebirds admiring each other's eyes.

"Come on, let's go for a walk?" Ron asked, offering his hand to her.

"Of course my king." Hermione answered. The new couple decided to leave the party hand in hand. As they made their way to the portrait hole and left the party, Harry was happy that not only did his two friends finally have each other, he'd received a great day before the OWLs exam took up his time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you took the time to read this, I am very grateful for it. A review and kudos would be appreciated.


End file.
